Traditional knee or hip replacement components are typically made of cobalt chromium. The wear performance of these components is critical to proper functioning and survivorship within the body, as well as fixation with the host bone. Certain polymeric materials have the potential to decrease wear debris, but present challenges with regard to fixation with the host bone due to their flexibility and lack of bone ingrowth surfaces. Thus, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.